Remembrance
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Mungkin seharusnya Yuna menyadari kalau Tidus selalu bersamanya. Date Becomes Your Fate Challenge & Flower Prompt Challenge at Infantrum. Tidus/Yuna.


Date Becomes Your Fate challenge & Flower Prompt challenge at Infantrum. Mungkin seharusnya Yuna menyadari bahwa Tidus selalu bersamanya. Tidus/Yuna, first fic in this fandom. Flower Prompt: Heartache Cure. DBYF Prompt: 31 Juli 1996. MAJOR SPOILER FOR FFX AND SLIGHT SPOILER FOR FFX-2.

**DISCLAIMER: KALAU SAYA PUNYA X-2, SAYA PASTI NGERTI AL BHED.**

* * *

><p>Sang gadis dari Pulau Besaid itu melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut oleh sepatu bot berhak dari kulit berwarna cokelat di atas lantai kabin Celcius. Kain berenda bergradasi biru putih itu berayun sementara kakinya melangkah dalam irama – kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan. Pistolnya terselip di pinggangnya, tersimpan dengan rapi dan siap digunakan jika keadaan mengizinkan. Surai cokelatnya berayun-ayun sementara untaian manik-manik beraneka ragam dan warna yang menghiasi rambutnya dan tergantung terpapar angin, membuatnya bergoyang. Pencariannya akan si pemuda menuntunnya sampai bergabung dengan Gullwings, organisasi pemburu <em>sphere <em>yang secara tidak langsung bersaing dengan LeBlanc Syndicate. Matanya yang hijau dan biru menerawang, menebak-nebak di mana tempat selanjutnya Tidus akan berada, atau ke mana _sphere _yang ditemukan berikutnya akan membawa mereka. Ia merindukan si pemain _blitzball _itu, ralat – ia sangat merindukannya.

"_Sebenarnya...Kau ada di mana?" _tanya Yuna pedih dalam hati. Kepergian si pemuda ke Farplane sudah menguras emosinya – dan menorehkan luka yang berdarah di hatinya. Yuna tak pernah ingin ia pergi – kenapa Tidus harus pergi ke Farplane? Mengapa diri si pemuda bukan nyata – hanya sebuah mimpi, mimpi dari para Fayth? Andaikata ia nyata – andaikata ia nyata...Mungkin hatinya tak akan terluka. Sesaat, Yuna membiarkan pikiran itu meresap ke dalam benaknya, alhasil membuat hatinya lebih merasakan sakit, dan mulai membuahkan pikiran yang negatif – ia mulai menyalahkan para Fayth, Sin yang sudah lama dibunuhnya, dan Tidus. _"Andai Zanarkand tidak pernah dihancurkan – andai Fayth tidak pernah ada. Andai Yu Yevon tidak membuat Sin – andai ia tidak pernah ada..."_ Tidak kuat menahan semua emosi itu, Yuna berjalan ke arah tembok, menyandarkan punggungnya dan merosot ke bawah, tetesan air bergulir menuruni pipinya yang berlesung pipit dari sepasang kristalnya yang kembar. "Kau sebenarnya ada di mana, Tidus? Aku merindukanmu!" bisiknya lirih. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu..." Ketika Yuna membuka matanya, ia berada di sebuah tempat dengan _pyreflies _yang berterbangan, air terjun, dan padang rumput. Yuna berada di Farplane.

Kalut, bingung dan bimbang bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam benaknya, sementara Yuna dengan hati-hati mulai bangun, dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sudah pernah ke sini berkali-kali, namun pertemuannya selalu tidak menyenangkan. Bukan dengan Tidus, tetapi dengan orang yang ia salah sangkakan sebagai Tidus. Ia ingin bertemu Tidus, bukan Shuyin. Kristal hijau dan biru itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, sementara kedua belah tangannya mulai meraih pistolnya, dengan siaga mengawasi seperti mata elang. Yuna terus berjalan menyisir padang rumput itu ketika seekor _pyrefly _hinggap di pundaknya, dan Yuna secara otomatis menoleh ke samping. Di samping kakinya, tergeletak sebuah _sphere _berwarna biru air. Didorong rasa penasaran, sang gadis berjongkok dan mengambilnya. Ketika _sphere _itu akan diputar, Yuna segera sadar. Ini adalah _sphere _yang dulu dimilikinya, tempat di mana ia merekam pesan untuk para penjaganya selama perjalanan sebelum mereka pergi ke Zanarkand dan berhadapan dengan Yunalesca, _sphere _yang sama dengan yang dilemparkan Tidus dari atas Fahrenheit. "Tidak mungkin..." bisiknya. Dan dengan segera, _sphere _itu mulai menampilkan gambar, namun Yuna menyadari bahwa yang diputar bukanlah pesannya, tetapi saat Yuna dan para penjaganya – Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri dan Tidus berada di atas Fahrenheit.

"_Jadi, kau tidak membutuhkan ini lagi, kan?" _Yuna bisa mendengar suara riang si pemuda. _Sphere _yang sama dengan yang dipegangnya sekarang tengah dipegang Tidus di dalam film itu, dan Yuna bisa melihat dirinya sendiri kaget, tersipu malu. _"Ba – bagaimana benda itu bisa ada di tanganmu, Tidus!" _si gadis bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terbata-bata, dan dirinya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. _"Ra-ha-si-a." _Jawab Tidus agak menggoda, membuat Yuna dalam rekaman itu tambah malu. _"Biar kulempar, ya?" _Tidus berlari kecil ke tepi dek Fahrenheit, sementara angin yang dingin menerpa drinya. Yuna spontan syok mendengar pernyataan Tidus, tapi kemudian menyadari bahwa pernyataannya ada benarnya juga. Mereka sudah mengalahkan Yunalesca di Zanarkand, dan mereka sudah mempelajari bahwa Sin sebenarnya dikendalikan oleh Yu Yevon, dan sebenarnya era bernama _Calm _itu sebuah ilusi. Tidus dan Rikku sudah berpikir sangat keras sejak dari Calm Lands, cara untuk menyelamatkan Yuna karena dua orang yang sama-sama berdarah panas itu tidak ingin Yuna mati. Si gadis melihat dirinya di dalam rekaman itu mengangguk, suara si gadis mengalahkan keributan angin.

"_Tentu saja!"_

Yuna bisa melihat senyuman lebar si pemuda sementara dengan keahliannya, Tidus mengumpulkan tenaga dan melemparkan _sphere _itu sampai tidak terlihat lagi oleh kristal berbeda warna miliknya. Setelah adegan itu, _sphere _yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan manik si gadis melebar. "Ke mana _sphere _itu?" gumamnya, namun _pyrefly _di pundaknya mulai terbang, dan seakan memiliki magnet, memaksa si gadis mengikutinya. Yuna merasakan kakinya bergerak melawan keinginannya, mengikuti kemana _pyrefly _itu menuntunnya kali ini. Dia berlari sampai _pyrefly _itu berhenti, dan Yuna tergopoh-gopoh dari belakang mengikutinya. Kristal kembarnya menerawang dan menemukan sebuah pedang berwarna biru dengan kait di ujungnya dan juga gelembung-gelembung air yang muncul dari sekitar pedang itu tergeletak begitu saja di tanah, di hadapannya. _Brotherhood _yang dipakai Tidus, pemberian dari Wakka.

Yuna mengambil pedang itu, dan mengamatinya. Pedang yang sama yang ia gunakan ketika ia berada di _Warrior Dressphere, _namun pedang ini membawa kembali banyak kenangan…Berkelebat di hadapannya, Yuna menemukan dirinya di Luca, bersama dengan Tidus, masih di awal perjalanan mereka.

"_Kalau kau tidak dapat menemukanku," _ujar si pemuda sementara ia mulai bersiul. "_Bersiul-lah. Aku pasti akan datang. Jangan lupa melakukan hal yang sama jika aku bersiul memanggilmu," _sambungnya bangga. Yuna melihat dirinya sendiri dalam baju _pilgrimage _menatap Tidus aneh. _"Aku tidak bisa bersiul," _sahut Yuna ragu, dan keanehan tersirat di wajahnya. "_Hah?_" balas Tidus, balik menatap Yuna, dan keanehan yang sama terpancar di wajahnya. "_Baiklah…Biarkan aku mengajarimu. Tapi, janji ya, kalau kau akan menggunakan ini untuk menemukanku!_" Manik kembar si gadis berbinar-binar, lalu dengan antusias mengangguk.

"_Benar juga…_" pikir Yuna. "_Kalau aku bersiul di sini, mungkin ia akan datang._" Yuna kemudian mengumpulkan udara di dalam paru-parunya, ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan sebelah kanannya ia selipkan ke bibir, lalu hendak meniup ketika ia mendengar sebuah siulan yang sangat dikenalinya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan Yuna bingung darimana sumbernya. "Tidus?" tanyanya kalut. Sekali lagi siulan itu memanggilnya, dan ia melihat beribu-ribu _pyreflies _bermunculan, lalu bergabung menjadi satu, membentuk figur manusia. Ia tidak sempat menoleh ke belakang ketika sepasang lengan merangkulnya dari belakang. _Kehangatan ini –_

"Seharusnya aku tahu," bisik Yuna. "Seharusnya aku tahu kau selalu bersamaku! Tidus…" kelegaan mewarnai suaranya sementara rangkulan si pemuda bertambah erat. "Kita memang selalu bersama, bukan?" Yuna kemudian merasakan nafas yang hangat di telinganya dan suara si pemuda yang dengan pelan membisikkan kata-kata.

"_Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan luka hatimu."_

Kristal kembar si gadis mulai berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "…" Kehilangan kata-kata, sepasang kekasih itu hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka sampai perlahan-lahan, figur si pemuda mulai memudar. Sebelum hilang sepenuhnya, Yuna mendengar bisikan Tidus.

"_Aku menyayangimu."_

Tubuh si pemuda segera menghilang tanpa bekas, sedangkan jutaan _pyreflies _meninggalkan jejak di belakangnya. Yuna masih terhanyut saat air mata menuruni pipinya yang berlesung pipit, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, serumpun bunga kranberi tumbuh di dekat kakinya. Berlutut dan mengamati rumpun bunga itu. _"Lulu pernah bilang kalau dalam bahasa bunga, kranberi artinya kesembuhan luka batin…" _Memetik setangkai bunga kranberi, Yuna menatapnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ke langit lembayung kebiruan yang menaungi kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, sementara ia menggumamkan kata-kata dari dalam hatinya, yang ditujukan pada si pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

_Aku juga, Tidus. Aku juga menyayangimu._

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kelar. Fic crossover pertama saya, plus juga fic pertama di kedua fandom.<p>

Mind to RnR, people?  
><em><strong>~Lyrnya Lyafre~<strong>_


End file.
